What would happen?
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: What is the worst that could happen if..... Read to find out! Read and Review
1. If Danny Married Sam

**Authors note: This will be written mostly by Spidey, but with the help of WIZZIE! THE WIZZIE LIVES! **

**P.S: WE CHANGED THIS CHAPPIE… THE ENDING AT LEAST!**

**Wizardtheif- I'm going to kill you!!!!**

**Spidey – Not a chance.**

**WT – Want a bet?**

**Spidey – OK how much?**

**WT – Hmmm… If I lose it should be something of no value because you sound TOOOOOOOOOOO confident. I bet… The TV show Dare I say it YUGIOH!!!! Mahahahahahahaha!! P.S I don't own Yugioh and I don't want to!!!**

**Spidey- I bring to you today… THE PINK LIPGLOSS OF DOOOOOM! Half chewed by my dog Abi…**

**WT – It burns… Now it doesn't!! You can have Yugioh though! But I will get you next time! Muahahahahahaha!! Great, just great I sounded like a cross between Bakura and that Chip, the robot, from YTV! AHHHHHHHHH!!! Ok I'm done.**

**On with the show!!**

_**What could happen if Danny married… SAM!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**How it happened:**_

6 years later, after a long battle with Vlad, Danny and Vlad are evenly matched, and it has come to sudden death overtime. 

"Prepare to join me Danny Phantom… Or should I say FENTON!"

"WHY YOU…"

"Our son is a ghost?!" _Jack asked Maddie_

"That would explain a lot…. Like why our ghost gear wanted to kill him." _Maddie replied._

_With a gasp from the crowd watching, Vlad fired his most devastating energy blast. But it wasn't aimed for Danny, it was aimed for a certain goth in the crowd._

"SAM!"_ Danny cried in anguish_

_What Vlad didn't count on was that Sam held the spector deflector, which automatically made a shield around her. Sadly Danny didn't know that and tried to block it. He fell to the ground in pain. And Vlad disappeared into the Fenton Thermos, which he also didn't count on. The thermos was held by none other than………TUCKER FOLEY!_

"Danny! Danny are you alright?!?!?!" _Sam cried_

"Sa…m… willl yoooooou………………." _Danny started_

"Danny… DANNY!!! I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Sa…m…. marr……y….. m……ee…" _Danny whispered, then closed his eyes and passed out… turning back into his human form._

"Yes… but you have to wake up first…" _Sam said as a tear started to fall down her cheek._

_Suddenly, Danny woke up, sat up, and kissed Sam, putting a ring on her finger. What did Danny get? A huge slap on the face._

"Did you plan that?!!??!!??!"_ Sam raged!_

"Uh yes." _Danny answered._

"How much did you pay Vlad?"

"Ummmm…. Well… $20"

"Ha! I paid him $5"

"Then…Why…Spector deflector?"

"Because I thought he may do something stupid. And why is he in the Fenton Thermos?"

"Because he was suppose to hit me."

"Really… I told him to hit you too."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Just kidding" _Sam said and then Tucker walked up and said_

"But I was there and you told Vlad to- OW!"

"Nice Mr. Smooth."_ Sam said after she elbowed Tucker in the stomach. But Danny being the clueless 20-year-old boy he was, missed what Tucker said._

_After Danny locked Vlad in the Ghost Zone, he got ready for his wedding. He and Sam had a lot of planning to do. And since he and Sam Knew nothing of this sort of planning, it was going to be a disaster._

"Tucker is best man… Who is maid of Honor?" _Danny asked_

"I have no real close girl friends… so lets leave that one blank…" Sam replied

"None!?"

"Nope…Hmm… then no maid of honor or best man…. Tucker will be the ring bearer." _Sam said, frustrated._

"Or Danielle could be maid of honor!" _Danny said_

"But Danny, how will you get ahold of Danielle?" _Sam questioned_

"Cell phone! "

"Danny, I think you are forgetting something"

"What?"

"Danielle turned into goop 3 years ago."

"Oh yeah…"

"Lets leave that one blank."

"Now… carnations or Lilys.."

"Lilys, I will spray paint them black."

"Why lillies? You can spray paint any flowers black?"

"Cuz I like lilies… THERE!"

"Ok"

"Have you called the church yet?"

"I thought the wedding was going to be in the ghostzone"

"Oh yeah… did you book a place there?"

"Yep!"

"Where?"

"Ember's concert hall."

"Your enemy's place?"

"Well we are getting married on Christmas… and the truce does still hold….so…"

"You're gonna invite the whole ghost zone, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"Just one problem…how will you get your parents in without them blowing up all the ghosts…"

"Well"

"And how are you going to get my parents in without them killing you?"

"Well… Wait… Your parents are coming?"

"It's my wedding too Danny… How about Tucker being both the best man and the maid of honor. Then he could dance with himself!"

"Wait we can't do that."

"WHY!"

"We still owe him for the thermos!"

"Oh yeah… how about Jazz?"

"Being both?"

"NOOOO!! She is your sister, have more respect for her! I'll ask her about being my maid of honor."

"Ok"

_And on went the planning until Christmas Eve, when the ghost portal was opened for a special wedding, while all ghosts were at truce. Down the isle went a very beautiful looking Sam in a black wedding dress, with black lilies, and a handsome looking Danny, in a white tux._

"Aren't the colours reversed? Sam wearing white and DANNY wearing black?" _Tucker questioned_

"What Sam wants, she gets. Or so says my brother." _Jazz replied while both the parents were crying._

"Do you, Danny phantom… Fenton… Take Sam Manson to be your ghostly wedded wife?" _Asked Technus who was pouting as he thought Valerie would be "The one"._

"I do." 

"Do you, Sam, take…"

"Yes. I do."

"You may now kiss the bride" 

_Then just as they were about to kiss, the Box ghost (recover from the shock), Kidnapped Sam._

**(Wizzie- Wait one minute!!! The Box Ghost is not gonna kidnap Sam!!!! He isn't smart enough to!**

**Box ghost – Hey I have feelings too you know!**

**Spidey – Do we care?)**

Kidnapping Sam take 2 

"I'm going ghost!" _Danny yelled_

"HOW COULD HE BREAK THE TRUCE!"_ the ghost writer yelled_

_All the ghosts looked at him, realizing the irony._

"I'm not the 'Box ghost', it is I, Dark Danny! You weren't supposed to learn the Ghostly wail, and you defeated me. In the future, I am not married to Sam, so you never will be!" _Dark Danny proclaimed_

"Not you again…. Wait… if I'm not married to Sam, who am I married to?" _Danny asked_

"That is for me to know and for you to find…." _Dark Danny started_

"DANNY! HELP ME!" _Sam screamed_

"Oh, right!" _Danny finally realized_

"See Danny, that's why you were clueless1 when we were on walkie talkies." _Sam stated_

"Which Danny" _Both Dannys asked_

"My Danny! DUH" _Sam yelled _

"So…. Which one?" Asked Dark Danny

"THE OTHER DANNY! JUST SAVE ME ALREADY!!!" Screamed Sam

"Oh right…" Danny said before bolting towards Dark Danny, then stopping.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?" Sam yelled

"Plug your ears Sam!"

_Then, everyone in the Ghost Zone plugged their ears, or what seemed like ears, and Danny unleashed his New and improved Ghostly Wail. Then Sam and Dark Danny screamed. Dark Danny screamed because he was hit with the Ghostly Wail. Sam on the other hand screamed because she was plummeting to her Doom! _

"SAM!!!"_ Danny screamed, while bolting to Sam's rescue._

"_Danny! Wait we're flying, you're a ghost… Huh?" Sam asked_

"_That was my new and improved Ghostly Wail. I can now use it and not have to drain all my energy and turn back into a human. Great, huh?" Danny said proudly_

"Ghosts of the Ghost Zone… UNITE!! Beware!"_ Yelled The Box Ghost_

"Awww, you cannot change the future Danny, I will eventually stop you!!!"_ Dark Danny said as he got his butt kicked back to the never to happen future._

_So, in the end, Dark Danny's future never happened, Sam and Danny Married and had 2 little goth halfas, Tucker married his PDA Sammie, who caught the bouquet (o.O) and the no other ghosts left the ghost zone, except the box ghost…. But…who cares?_

_Box ghost: HEY!…_

_WE DO!_

_..ok…_

**REVIEW!**


	2. FRUITLOOP!

**If Danny Married……FRUITLOOP!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Danny: DUDE!… ETTES! I'M STRAIT I TELL YOU!**

**S&WT: Though you tell us, we don't listen, WE HAVE UTLIMATE COSMIC POWER OVER YOU IN THIS STORY!**

**-Insert evil laugh here-**

**Danny: WANNA BET! I'm GOING GHOST!**

**S&WT: -Yawn- Anything new? One problem, you are wearing the Specteor Deflector.**

**Danny: No I'm nooooooo..-Insert ZAPP! here- that was weird… I'm going to posess your….your…**

**S&WT: Let's just suck out his brain with a bendy straw… Hold up… if you are strait, that means you don't wanna date Vlad, a boy… so we shall make you DANIELLE! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Dani: What! I'm not a girl!**

**S&WT: Why is you're name Dani? Answer that… and Why you are wearing a dress.**

**Dani: I'm not wearing a…. Hold on, why is my voice so high pitched! AHHHHH! I'M WEARING A DRESS… ooooh…breezy… I AM A GIRL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**S&WT: So much for him being strait!**

**Dani: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**S&WT: o.O….. on with the show!**

**Vlad: Hey! I don't want to marry young Daniel….Danielle… I want to marry his mother..**

**S&WT: See Dani! Even Vlad thinks you are a girl!**

**Dani: But he is a seriously crazed up FRUITLOOP!!**

**S&WT: Point taken. Vlad, in this chappie you marry Dani, but next you marry Maddie. Deal?**

**Vlad: -Insert Vlad weighing odds of S&WT actually carrying this out- DEAL!**

**S&WT: -Insert fingers crossed behind back- GREAT! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Dani: I'm not MARRYING him!**

**S&WT: Wanna marry Lancer instead?**

**Dani: MA HA! NEEEEEEEEEE!**

**S&WT: goooood!**

It was a sunny and happy day and Danielle Fenton was prancing home being happy and greeting all creatures with joy, except the box ghost, who got pummeled with his bubble wrap. When Danielle got home, her Dad jumped out at her and hugged her. He started to cry, and his…her mom was in the background pummeling something because of an incident in Wisconsin.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on? Did the Boo-merang break again?" she asked with an evil glare at the authors hiding in plain view. Well Spidey was, Wizard-Theif was in the shadows.

"HAPPY ENGAGEMENT SON! I MEAN DAUGHTER!!" They cried.

"ENGAGEMENT? Woah woah! WHAT ENGAGEMENT? WHO AM I ENGAGED TO?!?!"

"Why Vlad of course! It was arranged at your birth! " Maddie replied happily.

"WHAT!!??!!"

"I told you, you would join me. I mean I love you Danielle!" Vlad said coming forward.

"BUT… BUT… I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Dani said with another evil glance at the authors.

"Who?" Jack asked

"Umm… SAM!!"

"Honey, Sam is strait. She has been going out with Tucker for more than a year." Maddie pointed out.

"What!?! But… I can't get married! I'm only 14!!!"

"Hey if you have your parents permission you can!" said Vlad grinning at the authors with a big thumb up. Too bad he was such a fruitloop.

"Your wedding is tomorrow son! I mean daughter!" said Jack

"Yes I have had it planned for years. Banners, a beautiful church and a beautiful dress for you. A BIG cake with the writing 'Vlad and Maddie'…errrr…I mean 'Vlad and Danielle'. OO" Both the authors slapped the foreheads in disbelief. _Vlad, you have no willpower._

Danielle ran up to her phone in her room. Slammed the door to let Jazz know not to bug her.

_D: HOLD ON! WHY IS JAZZ STILL A GIRL!_

_S&WT: We are torturing YOU here. Plus, Jazz is cool!_

_D: MA HA! NEEE!_

And three-way called Tucker and Sam to tell them the "happy news."

Sam: Dani we knew this a looooong time ago!

Tucker: Yeah you're slow.

Dani: But… Sam…

Sam: When is the wedding?

Dani: Tomorrow!

Sam: That is when my wedding to Tucker is! Let's have a double wedding!

Tucker: SAM! What about all of the arrangements we made!

Dani: WAIT! You 2 know that you are only 14…right?

Tucker: We know, we got special permission…

Dani: WHY SAM! WHY!

Sam: Dani…I'm strait!

Dani: But I'm a guy!

Tucker: No, you're not!

Dani: I am! Grunt. –glares at authors-

Sam: are you glaring?

Tucker: Yes, she always grunts when she glares

Dani: I gotta go! See you. Have a nice wedding. Have a nice life while I'm married to fruitloop.

Tucker: We will!

CLICK.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME!"_

_Cuz you married Sam before… you deserve Fruitloop._

"_MA HA! NEEEEEEEE!"_

Just before the wedding "Mom! Dad! I don't wanna marry fruitloop" yelled Dani 

"Danielle, you know we would never let you marry Fruitloop!" Said Maddie

"Really Mommy?" Said Dani, staring at the weapons nearest to her

"Of course not! We won't let you marry Fruitloop when you are already engaged to Vlad."

Dani slaps her head.

"I am soooo proud Dani, my little Dani, marrying my best friend." Said Jack

"Let's get our seats Dear, we need good ones to take good pictures" And with that Dani's parents left Dani to think about her new life ahead of her.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS!!" Dani screamed causing the authors and Sam to back away slowly from her.

"Dani I know how you feel… I know you want to jump out of a window in excitement! I do to! I can't believe this day is finally here!" Sam said trying to comfort DANI!! And failing.

"BUT SAM… Why are you marrying Tucker again?"

"Well… We have been going out for more than a year and… I think he is the ONE!!!" Sam said doing a happy dance in her bright pink wedding dress.

"What happened to the Goth Sam I knew?"

"I was never Goth Dani, that was Paulina."

Dani was shocked then she raised her arms over her head and screamed:

"WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP DIMENSION AM I IN!!??!!"

"It's starting! Look, Tucker looks sooooo handsome… and Vlad looks fruitloopy."

The wedding

The church was just as Vlad had promised, Huge banners, a HUGE cake with the writing 'Vlad and Maddie' with an X through Maddie and above the X was the name 'Dani'. The cake was 3 layers and on the 2nd layer were the names 'Tucker and Sam'. The wedding was normal for a double wedding, right until the 'I do's, or in Danielle's case, the _'I do not'_s and the _'I will not'_s right up to the _'Get me away from Fruitloop'_s. Sam and Tucker went first.

"Tucker Foley, do you take this woman, Sam Manson, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"And do you, Sam Manson, take Tucker Foley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"Do you, Vlad Masters, take Danielle Fenton, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do! For this chapter. Oops was that out loud?"

"An do you, Danielle Fenton, take Vlad Masters to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do n…"

Just before Dani was about to say 'I do not, get away from me you fruitloopy fruitloop!' A HUGE BIG SCREEN TV appeared out of no where and a special someone just had to be on it.

" I love you. You love me. Let's go out and get married." Barney sang.

"Vlad, I cannot marry you because I have someone better."

"Who could that be?"

"Barney." Dani replied proudly.

So in the end:

-Vlad didn't get married to Maddie or Dani and continued on with his fruitloopy life and his fruitloopy ways.

-Dani got married to Barney and lived happily ever after…for a day…until the mob came and burned him at the steak…ummmm…steak… I meant Stake! Hahahahahaha! Yelling that Barney was too good for Danielle and Danielle turned out to be so desperate that she married the box ghost! Hahahahaha! Box ghost! Hahahaha!

-Sam & Tucker lived happily ever after… till Tucker left her for Sammie the PDA. So Sam moved in with Dani and the Box Ghost.

-Jazz became a famous smarty pants till she went to a Smarty Pants Convention when she was 30 and died of embarrassment when Dash come up to her and just said "Hi."

-Maddie & Jack lived happily ever after… REALLY! They actually caught a ghost! The Box Ghost and his bride, Danielle Box.

**A/N: The end! I know cheesy ending. See you next chapter! REVIEW!**

**Dani now Danny again- NO NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!**

**S&WT: Don't worry Vlad is not marring your mom… And we will behave.**

**Danny: -Insert arched eyebrow-**

**S&WT: WE solemnly swear! Well half-way…**

**Vlad: WHAT! #$#$#($**

**S&WT: HEY! This is a 'K' rated story! Don't swear or Boots will come and get you! I mean Boots the monkey. REVIEW!!**


	3. Please read this!

THIS STORY HAS BEEN POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! WE'LL GET BACK TO IT EVENTUALLY! DON'T WORRY!

-S&WT


End file.
